1. Field of the Invention
Guy wire protectors have heretofore been employed to protectively enclose guy wires and or cable such as are used in conjunction with telephone poles and the like. The protectors being of an increased dimension with respect to the guy wire are more readily visible serving as a warning against impingement thereon by persons walking or in vehicles.
2. The Prior Art
Heretofore, various types of protective devices have been mounted upon the guy wires for protectively enclosing them and with some metallic clamping device or other securing device for anchoring the protective tube in place.